Surrender
by suallenparker
Summary: Cuddy shows up at House s door late with a bottle of whisky. Huddy-fluff but a little more serious than my other one-shots. hope you like it anyway.


**Surrender**

Disclaimer: Not mine! But as soon as I´ll get rich, I´ll buy it... and a Billy-Talent-album.

Spoiler: nope

Raiting: T

Summary: Lots of Whisky and a little chat between Cuddy and House.

Feedback: I beg you!- I live for it!

Thanks to Sinister Scribe for beta-ing this story. You´re great!

* * *

_Surrender! Every word, every thought, every sound._

_Surrender! Every touch, every smile, every frown_

_Surrender! All the pain we've endured until now_

_Surrender! All the hope that I lost you have found_

_Surrender yourself to me._

* * *

Friday, 23 o´clock.

"No talking, only drinking." With those words Cuddy handed him a bottle of whisky and strode past him into his kitchen without even waiting for his reply. She wore a short black dress and her hair down in long dark curls, so he guessed she came directly from a meeting or something.

A bit confused he watched her, but then followed her as quickly as his bum leg let him into his kitchen. As he arrived there, Cuddy just took two water-glasses out of one of his counters and turned around to him.

"Don't you think, that glasses are a bit to big?" amused House lifted a brow.

Cuddy glared at him. "_No_ talking, _only_ drinking!" She emphasized, taking both glasses into his living-room.

Shaking his head House went after her. In the living-room Cuddy already had the glasses on his small table. She had scooped the magazines, which had been randomly scattered all over his table before so that the table was now free except for the two glasses. House nearly stumbled over one of the magazines which slipped away under his cane.

"Didn't your mother never tell you that it's rude to trash the apartment of another person?" He asked annoyed.

Now Cuddy lifted a brow. "Since when did you care about manners?" She relieved him of the bottle, poured them a double, took the remote for the TV and then settled down at his couch with the remote in one hand and a full glass of whisky in the other.

House frowned. "What do you wanna do now? Watch some porn with me?- Then I should give Wilson a call... Maybe he wanna join us too."

"Sit down, shut up." Cuddy said sternly, switched the TV on and zapped through the channels until the found an unassuming soap-opera. Rolling his eyes House sat down next to her, grabbed his glass and took a great gulp. A few minutes they both settled in to stare at the TV in silence.

"See? That's how it should be!" Cuddy stated suddenly and gestured with the remote at the TV wildly, where a sexy blonde kissed a handsome guy in front of a door.

"What?" House asked distracted.

"That!" Again Cuddy pointed out at the TV and took a big gulp out of her glass. "Woman has a date with a guy, kisses him afterwards and there is no way in hell how she could end up on the couch of one of her employees drinking whisky!"

"What?" Bewildered he faced her.

Cuddy gazed still stubborn at the TV and crossed her legs. "I had a date tonight."

"Really?" Interested he watched her. "Didn't know bout that."

"Of course not." Cuddy turned around to him and waggled a reprimanding finger at him. "I wanted this date to be good for once."

"What has this got to do with me knowing about it or not?"

She snorted. "You somehow heard about my last date and crashed it!"

"I already apologized for that..."

"Did not!"

"Right." House nodded slowly. "And I won't do that at all.- That guy was a jerk."

"He was educated and had good manners..."

"He was boring."

"Was not."

"He was a tax auditor!"

"So?" Cuddy tried to cross her arms but failed because she was still holding her glass in one hand and the remote control in the other.

"...so that means, that he was bo-ring!" House exclaimed unnerved. "He didn't treat you right..."

"Like _you'd _know." She sneered at him, slurring only slightly. "Not exactly Mr Catch-of-the-Year, y'know." She let go of the remote and crossed her arms sullenly, slopping some of her whisky. To make sure that wouldn't happen again, she bent forward and tried with crossed arms to drink out of her glass. "Didn't treat me right…" She muttered, still not able to drink. "What the hell does that mean?"

House frowned. "You're drunk, you know that, right?"

She sat up straight again. "Not yet I'm not!" She straightened in the exaggerated way of an inebriate attempting sobriety. "Now tell me, what you meant by that."

"That you're drunk?" He deliberately hedged.

"Why was that guy treating me wrong?" Cuddy dug deeper.

House rolled his eyes and sighed. "You want a man, who will lead you down the beach, with his hand over your eyes, just so you can feel the sand underneath your feet..." He couldn't _quite_ keep the sarcasm from his tone.

"That's a quote from 'Runaway bride." Cuddy cut in and grinned. "You've seen 'Runaway bride?"

"Wilson brought it here... I thought it was a porn."

"With that title?" Cuddy grinned some more.

"Found that strange too... But hey! I'm an experimental kind of man..."

"Of course..." She chuckled and sipped at her whisky. "Now tell me, what you really did mean before?"

"Then tell me why you're here instead of making out with your date right now." House switched the subject.

"I asked first!"

"Yes, but before that you ordered my silence."

"You're just chicken..."

"Excuse me?"

"You're scared to admit that you're not that clever as you think you are... You have NO idea what kind of mean, men, man I prefer..." Cuddy answered quite tipsy and leaned back against his couch while she drained her glass with one last gulp. Self-satisfied she smiled.

Disgruntled House took her glass and placed it onto his table next to his own, which was empty as well. "You want a man who will treat you as an equal." He growled and concentrated on the TV again. "A man who will stop you from drowning into your so called guilt. One who's strong enough to match with you without being hurt in his manly pride. A man who makes you feel like a woman..." House cut himself off, bent forward and poured them new drinks. He drank the half of his right after.

Cuddy watched him in shock. House pressed her glass roughly back into her hand, refusing to look at her.

"My date was perfect." Cuddy said eventually and rolled her glass between her palms. "He was attentive, intelligent and kind." She gazed at the light-reflections in her drink. "He made me compliments about my shoes and he listened to me. After we finished dinner, I said good bye politely…then got a bottle whisky from home and took a taxi to your apartment." She snorted. "And all that just because_ sometimes_ you can say nice things to me."

House remained silent.

"I wanna kiss you." She watched him. "The whole time I was with the perfect gentleman, I just wondered, if you would show up at the restaurant to annoy me. Then I thought about kissing you.- And now I'm here drinking whisky on your couch.- That's not doing any good for any of my relationships with other men."

Not trusting his ears he looked her in the eye. Before he could say anything, she bent to him and kissed his mouth gently. After a long moment, she wanted to pull away from him, but he buried his free hand into her soft hair and kissed her back with passion.

"We can get drunk together whenever you want. " He offered breathless, as he broke the kiss. "Provided that you bring the booze."

"That's not fair!" Cuddy leaned her forehead against his and put her glass on the table to have her hands free. She guessed she might need them for something else soon. "You drink much more than I do."

"Sure, 'cause I'm bigger than you." House agreed and put his glass aside as well. "But you earn more money than I do."

Cuddy snorted and wound her arms around his neck. "The money, of which I earn more, is compensation for all the trouble you make!"

"And all that anger you drown in whisky later... so, you still pay." He smirked and kissed her again. Against his lips he felt her smiling.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!- Please let me know what you think about it.

No voting this time. Will definitely write 'Catch you' next. I´ve already started it, so hopefully you won´t have to wait long...


End file.
